ღMío, quiero tu amor sólo míoღ
by Kaoly
Summary: SxD.Muchas veces de la nada el destino nos sorprende dulcemente. Justo cuando estamos por perder las esperanzas sucede algo, y nos demuestra que el verdadero amor puede encontrarte cuando más perdida te sientes.Para Mamo con mucho amor en su cumpleaños!


**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.§ § § § §.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece. Los nombres que reconozcan pertenecen a la maravillosa Naoko Takeuchi.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.§ § §.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Dedicado: A él, nuestro amor eterno, al más irresistible de los principes. A ti amado Mamochan… adorado y venerado, pero jamás igualado!**

• **¡¡Feliz cumpleaños Amor!! •**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.§ § § § §.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-**

**SxD**

• • • **Mío… quiero tu amor sólo mío • • •**

**SxD**

**-**

_¿Con qué facilidad se nos va todo a la mierda?_

Ya era como la vigésima quinta vez que aquel pensamiento le volvía una y otra vez a la cabeza. Atormentándola y dejándola más mal de lo que estaba ¡¡Cómo si lo necesitara!! Pero así es la vida, siempre busca la forma de complotarse con el destino y joderte al máximo. Y para su maldita suerte lo habían conseguido, nunca en toda su vida se había sentido tan miserable como el día de hoy.

Y nunca antes su subconsciente se regocijaba tanto de su dolor como el día hoy. No era necesario cerrar los ojos para ver –incesantemente-, una serie de imágenes que le recordaban lo estúpidamente ilusa que fue.

Hace menos de 2 horas que su tan adorado novio Yaten Kuo la había engañado, humillado y terminado con ella. Todo en ese hiriente orden. No podía sentirse más fatal, ni más poca cosa.

Él que decía amarla más que a su vida. Mentiras, puras mentiras.

No lo amaba, era cierto. Pero cuanto lo quería y, cuánto dejo de lado por él ¿Para qué? Para que él muy puto la cambiara por una de las dos taradas del dúo de la discordia, sin tomarse la molestia de negarlo o darle una explicación de su ingrata actitud. Todo lo contrario, Yaten ni siquiera se inmutó, avergonzó –ni mucho menos– cambió la arrogante actitud que lo caracterizaba, cuando ella lo encontró comiéndole la boca a la babosa de Amy Mizuno en la propia oficina de la mosquita muerta.

Oficina, que estaba a sólo dos más de la suya.

Pero eso no fue lo peor, claro que no, lo patético fue el _"Ahh Serena, comprenderás que nuestra relación llegó a su fin. No irás a hacer un escándalo ¿Cierto?" _Con el que Yaten se disculpó al terminar de besar a Amy y notar la presencia aturdida de Serena. Sin embargo, más estúpido fue el _"Aja"_ con el que ella consintió a Yaten antes de dar media vuelta y salir de esa oficina para irse a la suya.

Y ahí estaba ahora. Preguntándose cómo no terminó de arrancar, uno por uno, los pelos de esa estúpida mojigata. Y él ¿Qué mierda se creía? No le bastó con ponerle los cuernos y con terminar con ella delante de su amante, sino que además le pedía que no hiciera un escándalo.

Definitivamente era el colmo del descaro.

Ahora quería llorar pero de pura impotencia ¡¡Cómo fue tan idiota de dejarse humillar de esa forma!! Le escocían los ojos por las lágrimas que mantenía contenidas, pero se negaba a derramarlas por ese infeliz ingrato. Mantuvo por buen rato los puños firmemente cerrados tratando de canalizar su ira mientras maldecía y deseaba los peores tormentos… para su ahora ex novio. Así continuó por minutos, de pie frente a su escritorio, respirando dificultosamente entre blasfemias hasta que alguien interrumpió -sus prósperos augurios- para la nueva pareja de tortolitos.

**-Serena.**

**-¿Qué? –** gritó, molesta.

**-No me grites Serena, sólo vine a dejarte unos contratos que Mina olvidó firmar y es de suma importancia que lo haga a brevedad –** le señaló Andy, en ese tonito imperativo que tanto odiaba.

**-¿Y por qué YO debo buscar a Mina y remediar la permanente estupidez de ella? –** lo desafío en el mismo tonito de él. Necesitaba con urgencia desquitar su ira con alguien.

**-Porque soy tu jefe y te lo estoy ordenando, no sugiriendo cielito. Y ya deja de hacer corajes por el idiota de Yaten, deberías estar contenta de haberte librado de ese parásito –** acotó el rubio con total convicción mientras le entregaba los contratos – **Además, llevaba semanas engañándote descaradamente, todos lo sabíamos – **agregó antes de salir y termina de dejar a Serena hecha trizas.

¿Todos lo sabían?

Todos menos ella.

Tomó cada uno de los contratos, con más cólera que antes, y buscó los restantes documentos que Mina necesitaría ver. Estaba por salir de su escritorio cuando de golpe se le cayeron todos los papeles, mezclándose confusamente.

**-¡Por la mierda! –** susurró antes de agacharse a recogerlos y no pudo seguir conteniéndose.

Así de rodillas en el suelo, con un mar de papeles desparramados bajo ella, lloró y botó toda la pena y la impotencia que la carcomían por dentro. Se secaba de golpe las lágrimas de los ojos forzándose mentalmente a no llorar más, pero al rato volvía a hacerlo, con mayor sentimiento.

Maldito, una y mil veces, fuera Yaten Kuo ¡¡Y maldita ella por ser tan estúpida!!

Volvió a las blasfemias y maldiciones, pero ahora, cada una, dirigida a ella. Por idiota, por ilusa, por haber entregado dos años de su vida a un miserable que no merecía ni una milésima de su cariño.

A los minutos después dejó de llorar, ordenó los papeles y salió en busca de la tarada de Mina, que era ni más ni menos que la hermana de Amy -y segunda al mando en el dúo de la discordia-, Eso si, después de maquillarse y arreglarse el cabello. Lo último que haría era darle el gusto a los demás de verla derrotada. Ya se habían reído suficiente a su espalda.

No tardó ni 20 minutos en llegar al Hotel Marrison donde la tarada de Mina iba a comer a media tarde. Cruzó la mitad del comedor sosteniéndole altiva la mirada a la otra rubia que de inmediato notó su presencia.

La belleza de Serena jamás pasaba desapercibida y rara vez dejaba indiferente a alguien. Ella lo sabía y siempre manejaba a su favor la mirada anhelante de cada hombre.

Si sólo manejara, con ese mismo éxito, a los tarados que elegía por novio.

**-Firma rápido los contratos, que no tengo todo el día para esperarte –** fue lo único que le dijo a Mina al llegar a su mesa y entregarle los papeles.

**-No te preocupes que yo tampoco tengo tiempo. Como ves estoy ocupada –** le señaló Mina en una mala imitación del orgulloso carácter de Serena, mostrándole el asiento vacío frente a ella en la mesa para dos.

La pobre era tan estúpida.

**-No me digas que estas cenando con el señor invisible mudo –** se burló Serena. La pobre de Mina estaba haciendo de la locura todo un estilo vida.

**-No –** gruñó Mina **– espero a alguien.**

**-Pues al parecer ese alguien te dejo plantada –** volvió a picarla mientras la otra rubia terminaba de firmar los contratos, pero al escuchar el último comentario de Serena no pudo evitar levantarse y devolverle los contratos de golpe.

Al parecer Serena había acertado.

Mina estaba por sentarse cuando –en uno de sus habituales descuidos- derramó la copa de vino tinto que estaba tomando sobre su vestido, dejándole una linda mancha que partía en su pecho y terminaba en su cadera.

Si la encarnación de la brutalidad tuviera nombre, Serena estaba segura de que ese era el de Mina.

Sin poder, ni querer contenerse, Serena dejó escapar una risita. Pensó en apiadarse de la desgracia de la otra rubia, pero en vista de que nadie se había tomado esa molestia con ella, no veía porque tener que hacerlo, menos con Mina, que de seguro se mató de la risa junto a Amy cuando Yaten le ponía los cuernos.

Totalmente indignada Mina se levantó fulminándola con la mirada y sin decirle nada, se dio media vuelta y se fue por el costado izquierdo del comedor hacia el corredor que dirigía a las habitaciones del hotel.

Serena supusó que se iría a cambiar de ropa, por lo que tenía entendido Mina y Amy solían arrendar unas habitaciones permanentemente en el hotel.

Dando media vuelta caminó de regreso al pasillo contrario por el que se fue Mina. Estaba por salir del comedor cuando sintió que alguien la tomó del brazo. Al instante giró un poco su vista para mirar al intruso y quedó muda.

En su vida había visto a un hombre más descaradamente delicioso. Se perdió en su intensa mirada zafiro y sólo atinó a tragar con dificultad.

**-Perdona la demora, surgió algo a último minuto, por eso me tardé –** se excusó y Serena se sintió desfallecer al escuchar esa voz tan condenadamente sexy **– Pero no es necesario que te vayas.**

**-aja – **Fue lo único que salió de la boca de Serena.

Últimamente había hecho de ese monosílabo su palabra predilecta en situaciones desconcertantes. Ya saliendo un poco de su ensoñación volvió a mirarlo sin reparo frunciendo un poco el ceño.

**-Creo que te equivocas, yo no quede en comer contigo –** Le confesó Serena, reprendiéndose mentalmente por su mala elección de palabras, no debió haber dicho comer en una oración dirigida a él, ahora no podía quitar de su mente la escena de ella comi… comiéndolo a él.

**-Dudo que me equivoque, es la primera vez que tengo una cita a ciegas y si bien no sé nada de ti, sé que eres tú a quien busco. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con lo que descripción de ti que me diste por msn **_**"Soy rubia y de ojos celestes… ya verás como mi belleza te ciega" **_**Y en vista de que la única que calza en esa descripción aquí – **echó un vistazo por los alrededores y el comedor** – eres tú, no veo mi error. Y debo decirte que fuiste muy modesta al describirte –** sonrió seductoramente y Serena ya se estaba derritiendo.

De inmediato la rubia supo a quién buscaba él. No había que ser muy inteligente para saberlo, la única ridícula que daría una descripción tan vanidosa era Mina. Con que la muy tonta estaba en una cita a ciegas... algo muy característico de ella.

Serena se mordió el labio inferior tentativamente mientras se debatía en si seguirle la corriente o decirle que en realidad no era ella.

Por ahora lo único que tenia claro… era que ese bombón andante, ni muerta se le escaparía.

Le sonrió coqueta pensando en que la justicia divina si existía y en vista de que Amy le había quitado a Yaten, no había pecado en que ella le quitara la cita de su hermana.

Lo mejor es que el hombre frente a ella dejaba chiquito a Yaten, por si fuera poco, salía ganando.

¡¡Y le encantaba!!

**-¿Cómo te llamas? **

**-Darien Chiba – **se presentó él, recién retirando la mano que hace minutos mantenía sobre el brazo de la rubia.

**-Lamento desilusionarte, pero yo no quede con nadie en una cita a ciegas, pero encantada de la vida te concedo una. Serena Tsukino… mucho gusto – **Continuó Serena, con su renovada coquetería, seduciéndolo, incitándolo... con un descaro que hasta ella sorprendió.

Darien la miró reprimiendo un suspiro ahogado en su garganta. Desde el momento en que se encontró con esa mirada celeste, supo que por primera vez estaba… enamorado.

Locamente enamorado.

Anteriormente no pudo evitar el impulso de acariciarla, y ahora que había retirado su mano de ella, cuanto la extraña. Ni loco la dejaría ir… jamás.

No por nada era Darien Chiba, y como bien decían sus amigos: donde ponía el ojo ponía… algo más que buenas intenciones. Y a Serena Tsukino la tenía en la mira.

**-Entonces encantado de cenar, desayunar o, lo que desees, cuantas veces quieras conmigo… Serena.**

Serena no tenía hambre, al menos no de comida. Darien tampoco, por ahora lo único que se le antojaba era un Serena al dente. Así que ambos decidieron ir a tomar una copa al bar del dichoso hotel. Ahí estuvieron por más de una hora conociéndose, mirándose incesantemente mientras alguno de los dos se las ingeniaba para acariciar al otro. La necesidad de tocarse y sentirse ya los estaba consumiendo a los dos.

Darien sonrió con malicia cuando una gota del champagne que tomaba Serena cayó –intencionalmente- sobre el borde de la piel desnuda de sus pechos.

Ella era perversamente seductora, él ya lo había notado y pensaba aprovecharse. Haciéndose el desentendido posó uno de sus dedos donde cayó la gota, la limpió y luego –ante la agónica mirada de la rubia- se llevó el dedo a su boca para saborear el champagne.

Serena agradeció estar en un lugar público, de lo contrario ya se le habría tirado encima. Le encantaba el modo en que él jugaba con ella, el modo tan seductor en que parecía venerarla con la mirada… todo en él era perfecto.

Darien sentía algo similar, pero más intenso. Entre más la conocía, más la adoraba y más la ansiaba. Ella no sólo era exquisitamente hermosa, sino que era inteligente y divertida. A cada minuto que platicaba con ella, podía descubrir la caja de –adorables- sorpresas que era ella.

**-Serena –** le gritó Mina sacándola de la burbuja en la que estaba inmersa. Desgraciadamente había olvidado muy pronto al estorbo rubio.

**-¿Qué haces acá? – **le preguntó llegando a su lado, con un vestido naranjo, que por el bien del mundo debería estar prohibido. No le quitó la vista de encima a Darien y a Serena la estremeció una oleada de celos, que ni siquiera con Yaten había experimentado.

**-Esperándote –** le respondió firmemente, esperando que por una maldita vez la babosa sacara los ojos de Su Darien **– Toma, Andy me dijo que tú le lleves los contratos.**

**-¿Yo? **

**-Si. Tú, fue tu descuido, tus problemas. Ahora como ves, yo si estoy ocupada y no con el señor invisible mudo. **

Maldiciéndola, con la mirada, Mina le arrancó los papeles de la mano y se fue.

Era un hecho, Mina era estúpida con mayúsculas y lo mejor no fue que apareciera en el momento justo para evitarle el trabajo de ser ella quién llevara los contratos –y alejarse de Darien – sino que lo mejor es que gracias a esa zanahoria rubia había conocido al hombre de su vida.

Pobre Mina, si supiera que el dios a su lado era su cita. Serena quería saltar de alegría, las ironías de la vida eran realmente sorprendentes. Hace un par de horas atrás lloraba de rabia y ahora no caía de la alegría.

**-Quién sola se ríe de sus maldades se acuerda –** la sorprendió Darien acariciándole los labios.

Nada más cierto.

**-Esa zanahoria que va ahí… era tu cita –** le sonrió fingidamente apenada.

**-Entonces estoy más que agradecido de que hayas sido tú quien se cruzara en mi camino –** le aseguró él **–Y cambia esa cara maligna, que me empieza a dar susto.**

**-Ah, no tengas susto que no muerdo… –** le aseguró ella acercándose peligrosamente a su lado **– claro, a menos que me lo pidas.**

Y eso fue lo último que aguantó Darien. Le importó bien poco o, más bien olvidó que estaban en un lugar público. Y terminó por ser él quien diera comienzo al beso que ambos anhelaban. Se besaron con pasión, ninguno reprimió todo lo que sentían. Duraron un buen rato besándose, descaradamente, según los envidiosos ojos que no paraban de mirar el espectáculo de ellos dos devorándose. Finalmente ambos terminaron el beso.

**-Veo que jamás pides algo –** le susurró Serena muy cerquita de su boca.

**-Jamás. Yo no pido, tomo lo que quiero –** le informó él antes de volver a besarla nuevamente, con mayor ímpetu.

**-Bueno, estoy agradecida de ello… ya estaba por tirarme encima de ti.**

Continuaron platicando y por ratos, cuando la ansiedad no les daba tregua, volvían a devorarse descaradamente sin el más mínimo pudor. Terminaron otra copa de champagne, con la que celebraban el encuentro, cuando decidieron irse. Estaban saliendo del hotel cuando de repente Serena escuchó a alguien desgraciadamente conocido.

**-Así que era cierto, ya encontraste sustituto** – le señaló Yaten, petulante como de costumbre.

Había olvidado que la zanahoria rubia no sólo se caracterizaba por su innata estupidez, sino que además por su esmerada habilidad de corredora de chismes.

**-No, él a diferencia de ti, jamás podría ser un sustituto. Darien no es como tú, un mal accesorio. Pero eso jamás podrías comprenderlo… esta muy lejos de tu primitivo razonamiento. **

**-A lo mejor –** concordó Yaten cínicamente **– Pero esa descripción calza más contigo cielito, para mi tu fuiste el accesorio que decidí cambiar hace meses. **

Serena se sintió morir nuevamente, de no ser por Darien que la tenía firmemente abrazada, juró que se habría caído de rodillas al suelo. De golpe volvió a revivir toda la vergüenza por la que Yaten la hizo pasar .

Y ¿Si Darien era igual... así de miserable? No quería pensarlo, no cuando sentía que por primera vez se estaba enamorando. Rápidamente se había hecho ilusiones y juraba por su alma que no quería deshacerse de ellas.

**-Entonces Serena fue bastante generosa al calificarte. Eres un completo idiota sin la menor inteligencia** –Serena alzó la mirada y sintió miedo –no por ella- sino por el estúpido de Yaten, Darien lo fulminaba con la mirada – **Nadie que se precie de un poco de razón, dejaría escapar a una diosa como Serena, pero no sabes lo agradecido que estoy por ello – **le sonrió con burla antes de besar ardientemente los labios de Serena, ante la atónita mirada del rubio.

Serena quería llorar mientras él la besaba. Nadie nunca la había defendido y hablado con tanto amor como él lo hizo. Por primera vez sintió como una dulce flecha le atravesó el corazón y la inundó en amor tan grande que la aturdía.

¡¡Y él seguía besándola!!

No daba de la dicha, aún con los ojos cerrados unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos.

**-Vamos amor –** le susurró a Serena ignorando por completo a Yaten.

**-De seguro, tú me engañabas hace tiempo con este –** saltó Yaten escupiendo las palabras despectivamente.

Y Serena se recriminó mentalmente al comparar a Darien con ese rubio estúpido, preguntándose en que estaba pensando cuando aceptó ser la novia de semejante energúmeno.

**-Yaten… ándate a la mierda –** fue lo único que pudo decir Serena antes de que Darien estallara en risas.

Nuevamente le dieron la espalda al rubio y siguieron de largo hasta que Yaten volvió a gritarles.

**-Tú eres Mía Serena o de nadie más – **sentenció Yaten antes de dispararle con una pistola.

Serena casi se muere de susto, por fortuna Darien tenía buenos reflejos y la bala ni siquiera los rozó. Ahora si que estaba iracunda, en ¿Qué mierda estaba pensando Yaten? Ella sabía que el muy cobarde tenía una pistola que acostumbraba llevar en su auto, pero jamás pensó que la utilizaría en una situación como esta.

¡¡El muy puto estaba sicótico!!

O sea, no contento con dejarla, ahora esperaba que ella no se involucrara con nadie. Definitivamente estaba loco y dio gracias a Amy por quitarle –como dijo Andy- ese parásito de encima.

Tan metida en sus pensamiento y su propia ira se encontraba que no notó la golpiza que Darien le estaba propinando a Yaten, hasta que escuchó los gritos adoloridos del maldito infeliz que tuvo por novio.

En cosa de minutos la policía y los guardias del hotel tenía escoltado a Yaten en espera de que se lo llevaran, no fue necesario reducirlo, Darien se dio el gusto de hacerlo. Y lo mejor es que él no tenía ni medio moretón.

¡¡Al fin tenía todo un macho!!

Dos policías levantaron el cuerpo magullado de Yaten del suelo y Serena no pudo contenerse, saliendo de su refugio en los brazos de Darien se acercó, con cólera hirviendo, a Yaten -que pese a lo herido- seguía conciente.

**-Para mi suerte nunca fuiste bueno para nada. Y la puntería era una de ellas ¡¡Imbécil!! – **le reclamó dándole una cachetada.

Ninguno de los hombres presentes pudo evitar sonreír, con evidente doble sentido, por las frases finales de la rubia.

Darien la admiró tiernamente mientras ella volvía a sus brazos y le pedía a dios nunca hacer enojar a la rubia.

Serena no podía estar más feliz en sus brazos, de un momento a otro, la vida la había sorprendido y le enseñó lo que era el amor… porque estaba segura de amarlo.

Un sentimiento tan dulce los enterneció a ambos mientras seguían firmemente abrazados. Finalmente fue Darien quien buscó con insistencia su mirada y ella la alzó de inmediato para complacerlo.

**-¿Estas bien? –** le preguntó cariñoso y Serena asintió melosamente **- ¿Quieres algo?**

**-Si, te quiero a ti, a tu amor… quiero tu amor sólo mío ¿Puede ser?**

**-Desde que me perdí en tu mirada amor, que mi amor y yo por completo te pertenece –** le aseguró él a centímetros de su boca.

Serena sonriéndole maliciosamente le sostuvo la mirada **– y tú ¿Quieres algo?**

**-En vista de que ya tengo tu amor, quisiera un beso de tu boca que me esta volviendo loco... como regalo de cumpleaños **- Le sonrió a Serena y esta se sorprendió por la nueva noticia -** ¿Puede ser? – **imitó con la misma gracia su pregunta final.

**-Amor, Feliz me ofrezco como tu regalo de cumpleaños. Soy completamente tuya y puedes besarme hasta que se te acalambre la lengua si quieres – **le susurró dulcemente, antes de fundirse en un beso largo y apasionado que la dejaba sin aliento. De esos que sólo Darien podía dar.

Darien la atrajó más a su cuerpo, jamás pensó en tener mejor regalo de cumpleaños que el que tenía en sus brazos y bajo su boca.

Definitivamente este 3 de agosto sería por siempre un día memorable, que volvería a revivir cada vez que le fuera posible, con esa rubia de labios carmesí, a la que amaba locamente.

-

• § • FIN • § •

-

* * *

**»-(¯v´¯)-»**• **Desde Valdivia… Venerando a Mamo en su cumple**!!•**»-(¯v´¯)-»**

**Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño oneshot, fue una cosa loca que se me ocurrió anoche entre ponches y pisco sour, lo malo es que ando con un dolor de cabeza terrible por eso sólo hace unas horas pude escribirlo.**

**Lo principal es que va con mucho amor para Mamo... él se merece esto y mucho más!!**

**En fin, disfruten su día, o lo que quede de él y sigan como yo... enviandole mucho amor a Mamo!**

**besotes...**

• • • Pamela • • •


End file.
